User blog:MendoMan56/Super Flipline Batlle- Episode 8
Chuck: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Lands on a platform) Huh? Where am I? Quinn: Hi Chuck! You got eliminated? Chuck: Yeah..... Anyway, What is this place? Quinn: We are in outer space! Chuck: But if we're in space, then- OH NO! HOW WILL WE BREATHE?! (Hyperventilates) Rudy: Calm down bruh. We're in a dome. We can breathe. Sue: Hey guys! I made some- Oh no. You again. Chuck: Hey Sue! I got eliminated! Sue: We all did Captain Obvious. Meanwhile on Earth.... Tony: (Unfreezes) Huh? What happened? Skyler: You got frozen and Cori took over the show for a while. Tony: WHAT?! HOW LONG WAS I FROZEN?! Radlynn: For about three episodes. Tony: Cori! GET OFF MY SHOW! Cori: I'm taking over it now! Tony: Well, you leave me no choice. (Gets out a gun) Robby: You're going to kill Cori? She saved me from an island! Tony: Calm down. This won't kill her. (Shoots Cori) Cori: Huh? Where am I? OH NO! I NEED TO GET BACK TO THE SHORE! Willow: What was that? Tony: It's the Memory Eraser 2000. I got it from Professer Fitz a while ago. Anyway, we need to get to the elimination! Everyone: (teleports to the elimination center) Nick: How did we ge- Tony: I think you all know how the eliminaton goes. Yippy: I don't! Tony: (Gives Yippy a look) Anyways, all of you are safe except Taylor. He got the most votes, so he is eliminated! (Taylor gets sent away) Yippy: Hey Tony! Tony: Ugh. What? Yippy: Where do the contestants go when they are eliminated? Tony: Um.... They go to a magical place where cool aliens and moons are everywhere! Olivia: You mean outer space? Tony: Heh heh... (Walks away) Olivia: I think Tony is hiding something. Yippy: Are the eliminated contestans really in outer space? Tony: Anyway, the next contest is pretty fun. I call it "Shoot a contestant!" Sasha: (Gasp) WE'RE GOING TO DIE?! Tony: No. Here's how the game goes: One team will stand on platforms, and the other team has one big slingshot. The team that has the slingshot will be called the "shooters". The other team standing on the platforms will be called the "shootees". The shooters will use each contestant to knock out a shootee. If all shootees are knocked out, the shooters win. If the shooters run out of contestants, the shootees win. Poets, you lost the last contest so you guys don't participate! Scooter: Aw. Tony: So, Tomatoes and Steampunks, choose who you guys want to be! Mindy: WE WANT TO BE THE SHOOTERS! Sarge Fan: NO! WE ARE THE SHOOTERS! Mindy: WHY YOU- Tony: Fine. I'll choose. Tomatoes, you are shootees. Steampunks, you guys are shooters. 3, 2, 1, GO! Skyler's team Radlynn: Alright! Me and my brother will control the slingshot. Mary! Mary: Please be gentle. (Radlynn shoots Mary and knocks down Mindy) Sarge Fan: Yes! Radlynn: Penny! Alberto: Not my girlfriend! Radlynn: Yeah, yeah. (Shoots Penny and knocks down Robby) Olivia: 2 in a row! We're awesome! Radlynn: You're next. Sarge Fan: Hey, we should go for Nick. He's pretty fat. Nick: HEY! I'M NOT FAT! Timm: Well, you are kind of chubby. (Radlynn shoots Olivia and knoks down Nick) Yippy: Ooh! Ooh! Can I shoot? Sarge Fan: Fine. (Yippy shoots Skyler and misses) Radlynn: What was that? Yippy: Sorry. my aim was a bit off and- Radlynn: I don't want to hear it. Sarge Fan: You wasted a contestant and its all your fault. Penny: (Yelling from the bottom) Hey! She's only a child! Radlynn: I'm gonna shoot you next Yippy. (Shoots Yippy and hits Greg) Yippy: Ow. IM BLEEDING! ITS EVERYWHERE! HELP! Tony: Oh no! If the executives see this, im gonna get fired! Radlynn, you shot Yippy to hard! She's light you know! Sarge Fan: That WAS pretty harsh. Radlynn: Which side are you on? You know what? How about I shoot you next? (Shoots SF and misses) WHAT?! HOW DID I MISS?! Tony: The Tomatoes win! Steampunks you guys are up for elimination. Oh, and remember, double eliminations are back! So vote for 2 people! *Sklyer *Olivia *Sarge Fan *Radlynn *Mary *Penny *Alberto (Ambulence takes Yippy away) Tony: (On the phone) No, it was Radlynn's fault! Blame it on her not me! Charge her for harming a 9 year old girl! Category:Blog posts